Sunnyshore Chaos
by Kappa Taicho
Summary: One-shot. Parody. Another normal day for the champions.


**NORMAL POV**

"I got it!," cried Emily with her right hand outstretched and her index finger pointing straight up as if it was accusing the sky of some wrong doing, and her right leg was twelve inches ahead of her left leg. Common passerbyers of Sunnyshore City stared at her as if she was a nutcase which was undeniably true. It was embarrassing to actually be seen with her in public which was another reason why they usually stuck to staying in the forest at least there they couldn't understand wild pokemon talking about them which was probably good. I think…

"What?," Robert said annoyedly using the South Park accent of Cartman. For some reason he could actually do the real voice of Cartman perfectly. Too bad he didn't have guts to actually curse or insult people like Cartman would.

"You finally got your brain back?," Michael said in mock surprise while as putting his clenched hands to his heart dramatically.

Emily glared harshly at him, "No!"

Oops! A big mistake was made here.

Robert then made a sad _aww_, "Looks like I still have to keep praying." Emily made a soft sound that would have been identified as a growl. Michael and Robert laughed unaware that Emily was on the verge of either beating them, humiliating them or probably both. Luckily or unluckily depending on someone's point of view they were saved by a series of Hyper Beams that were followed by a few Aura Spheres.

"What the—," yelled Michael as he ducked and started crawling around looking for a good cover against the attacks. Robert and Emily followed him behind a large building that would cover them for the time being.

"Did you see what pokemon did those attacks?," asked Robert unconsciously holding one of his pokeballs in panic.

"No! Those attacks came out of nowhere," Emily said biting back her brief panic then continued after gaining composure, "Though it's obvious that the pokemon that did those attacks wasn't exactly close to the city." She paused for a moment realizing where they came from. "The shore! Only from the shore could the attacks reach the city."

"Wasn't Rita heading toward the shore awhile ago?," asked Michael seeking an answer to the question.

"Yeah she said she was going to surf on her Dragonair," Robert answered and Emily nodded in confirmation. Michael sighed but before he could say anything Emily voiced one of his worries, "I hope our poffins are okay. She has them and with that mysterious pokemon causing chaos who knows what danger may befall our precious poffins!"

**ELSEWHERE…**

Aforementioned girl was currently on her shiny Dragonair's back surfing on a wave that was fifty feet away from the shore. The Dragonair had a pink shine to it instead of the common baby blue, and the orb-like appendages on its tail and under its chin was a bright gold.

"The air is a ludicrous component to the articulant compound of what we call water. It is not only part of nature but an element that fulfills—," her speech was cut off by a random Hyper Beam that hit her head-on in the stomach. She felt a brief pain as it sucked the breath right out of her, and fell back with a sudden change of mood. She tried clinging to her Dragonair but her hands met air then she felt herself falling into the water in slow motion with a panic stricken face. Luckily her Dragonair quickly noticed the sudden loss of weight and caught side of her terrified trainer. The pink serpent-like dragon proceeded to lift her trainer out of the water with her tail. Rita held the tail tightly while coughing up water.

She hated swimming ever since she drowned in a friend's pool when she was twelve. She bore a strong fear against going in waters that were deeper than five feet. That and great heights which was natural for her. Not that that fear surpassed the one she had for going in deep waters.

Dragonair swam to the coast of the shore so she could calm Rita down and to stop squeezing the life out of her. Rita happily obliged to let go as soon as she saw the beautiful sand.

"Ego diligo terra quod ego contemno swimming," she muttered in mostly Latin and then began looking for the dumbass trainer that would let their pokemon shoot random attacks. She then noticed a large shadow on the sand and looked to see a levitating Dialga. Her eyes narrowed into slits. A Dialga? That could only mean one thing. That dumbass trainer was none other than her little eleven year-old brother, Carlos, who annoyed her to the Pits. She caught sight of him easily as he was out in the open with an '_I'm fucked' _expression.

"OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!!," he repeatedly said in a panicky voice that sounded like a chipmunk squeal when he saw who he hit was his older sister. "Return Dialga! Come on out Giratina!," he yelled not really thinking straight as he faced the renegade pokemon, "Take me to the Reverse World!" The 14' 9'' foot pokemon roared and a black purplish portal opened up which it and the trainer hastily entered escaping Rita's wrath.

She fumed and shook her fist. "You'll rue the day you messed with me brother! You'll rue it!," she yelled at nothingness but she was sure that his brother got the message even if he was in the distortion world. Passerbyers who saw the spectacle since the beginning of the attacks warily stayed away from the pissed off champion. This was not her day. Could it possibly get any worse?

Her Dragonair let out one of it's soothing cries and she turned to her in acknowledgment. In her mouth, she held by a strap Rita's crimson backpack that was apparently wet. Oh yeah…she fell in the water. She went to retrieve it and looked inside to see everything was also wet. Oh joy! This was just great…even the poffins were wet! How was she going to explain this to the guys? Then again...she could always mysteriously disappear then come back when the tides over and everything is forgotten.


End file.
